


Promotion

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Destiel - Freeform, Letters, M/M, New Years, Promotion, Promotion party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve decided to throw you a party. I will send you pictures of how it turns out. I’m not inviting anyone it will be one of our simple dinners with pizza and beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

As you can see I’m not writing from our address. That is because I’m visiting Balthazar and I wanted to send this to you before New Years. He introduced me to his coworker Meg. She’s very beautiful. But a handful. I’ve known her three days and she’s talking about coming home with me. I am not ready for another relationship. I have a cat and six kittens at home to take care of.

Your mother told me you called on Christmas Eve. I’m glad. She said that you’re doing well and you’re getting promoted. Or moving up a level. I’m sorry I promise you I tried learning the terms but they keep getting all jumbled up with everything else.

I’m very proud of you. I really am. I’ve decided to throw you a party. I will send you pictures of how it turns out. I’m not inviting anyone it will be one of our simple dinners with pizza and beer.

Well Balthazar is saying I need to go now because we apparently have dinner reservations.

600 days.

 

-Cas


End file.
